


Tomb Raider: Cave of Solace

by CathexisArcana



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dinosaurs, Erections, Erotica, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Licking, Nipples, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penises, Sex In A Cave, Stranded, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: Chased into an island cave by a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Lara finds the last member of a lost research expedition. His grief is so pitiful she decides to give him the only distraction an 18 year old boy could want.





	Tomb Raider: Cave of Solace

Lara leaped off the huge gnarled root and hit the muddy ground with a heavy wet thud, and nearly slipped down as she pushed off into a careening sprint. 

 

Behind her, the noise of  the tyrannosaurus rex’s enormous bulk thumped the ground as it sought her out, easily pushing back thick branches with its snout to peer into the treetops. They were separated by a line of jungle foliage of all colors and heights, but Lara had spotted the cave opening only a hundred yards away, and the terror rising in her chest had broken through her mental conditioning and steady British nerves. 

 

A glance behind her revealed the dreadful saurian staring straight at her with its baleful yellow eyes, nostrils flaring. It began to push through the wall of leaves and vines as though brushing back a gaudy curtain of beads. 

 

She ran. 

 

Her thick-treaded boots popped water puddles and the rain stung her face; her lungs burned and her vision blurred with exertion. With her blood pounding in her ears, she could not even hear how close the T-rex was, but then she ducked with strain-weakened legs into the cave, with her damp scalp narrowly missing the overhanging stone entrance. 

 

Lara whipped her head around in terror, certain she was going to be snatched up and dragged back into the rain to be devoured, but the opening was farther away than she imagined, and she could see now it was much too small for the T-rex to enter, even if it had tried to stuff its way through like some nightmarish field mouse. 

 

It stared at her from the side with one baleful eye, and snorted in frustration or an attempt to get her scent. She edged back on hands and feet, then stood and retreated farther into the cave, curious at the faint glowing she detected in the shadowed recesses. Now she pulled out her pistol and continued through the damp and glistening rock tunnel, and the faint glow grew brighter until she found herself in a spacious cavern that was lit by LED lanterns and  filled with all of the accoutrements of a camping party, and an underground lake or river sparkling in the distance. 

 

“Don’t shoot!” Cried a voice. 

 

Lara saw a red-headed boy, or a young man, regarding her with excitement and wariness. He was very handsome, with freckles and green eyes. He was dressed in field garb similar to hers, with true cargo pants and hiking boots, but he was not wearing a shirt, and his young, lightly muscled torso seemed to glow as he stood close to one of the LED lamps. 

 

“You must be part of the lost research team,” Lara painted in realization, holstering her pistol. 

 

His expression darkened briefly. “I’m the only one left,” he clarified. “Our two botanists and one entomologist were killed by the t-rex while collecting specimens, and Professor Lambert died last night from blood loss. He was wounded right before we made it back here.”

 

She noticed he had an Irish accent. “You already set your base up in here?” She said, more a statement than question. 

 

“That’s it, but we didn’t count on a fucking dino, pardon the language.”

 

“It’s alright,” Lara murmured. “It almost got me, too. You have no weapons, I take it?”

 

“Just scalpels, specimen pins and the like. Brahm had a pistol like yours but it’s out in the jungle somewhere now.”

 

She nodded. “Looks like you’ve got food and supplies at least. That gives us time to come up with a plan.”

 

“I suppose it does. Who are you, miss, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Lara Croft,” she answered, crossing the opening to observe the underground lake. She noticed the walls were covered in glowing algae that made the cavern visible where the lantern lights did not reach.  

 

“The famous explorer?” He asked brightly. “I should have known by the look of you.”

 

She smiled. “Hmm. What’s your speciality…?”

 

“Name’s Kelly. I’m just an equipment assistant really, but as a student my studies are in bioluminescent organisms.” He gestured at the walls. 

 

“An interesting subject,” Lara said. “How old are you, Kelly?”

 

He smirked at the question. “I know I look the babe. I’m at the end of eighteen.”

 

She nodded. “Well, if we can get you through this, there’s nothing you won’t be able to handle in the future.”

 

Without explanation, she took one of the lamps and held it out over the lake, which was clear and crystalline and was deep enough that the light dissipated before hitting bottom. It also extended rather far back into the cavern, where there seemed to be a light current, perhaps where it flowed beneath the “wall” to unknown reaches. 

 

“I’ve already thought about it,” Kelly said, coming to stand near her. “But I haven’t gotten desperate enough to try and swim out of here, yet.”

 

Lara shrugged. “Well, I’ve got about five minutes down there to find out if we can, so I might as well do it now so we can cross it off our list.”

 

“Are you sure? On this island, who knows what’s down there…”

 

Lara shuddered slightly. “Don’t make me think about it. I hope you have some glow sticks, because I’ll need one.”

 

He nodded and went to rustle through one of the supply bags until he found one. When he made to return, he saw Lara had started to undress.

 

She noticed Kelly turning away in bashful respect and laughed. “It’s nothing you wouldn’t see if we were just hanging out at the beach.”

 

He looked back slowly, saw that she was wearing a two-piece black swimsuit that was made from something like thin neoprene.  

 

Though she was right about the attire, it still revealed enough of her athletic body to make his cheeks glow at the sight. She had a runner’s legs, a gymnast’s arms, and the muscle-contoured stomach of a fighter. Her breasts were full and pressed tightly by the neoprene.

 

“You are a bit green aren’t you,” Lara laughed to herself.  “Now, Kelly, all I need you to do is help me get out of here when I come up, and I may be weak enough that you’ll have to swim out there to help. Can I count on you?”

 

“No question,” he replied earnestly, handing her a heavy glowstick.

 

“Good.” 

 

She cracked the glow stick and shook it idly while taking several long, slow breaths, taking her time until she achieved an almost meditative state. Without a word, she dove into the clear cool water and made for the far side, where she found an opening large enough for her to enter. Even now she felt a current passing her into it, and hoped it did not grow stronger farther ahead, or else she may not be able to fight her way out of it. Tentatively, she pressed on, her way illumined by the blue-white stick in her hand and by the bioluminescence of the living material that covered the ancient rocks.  

 

Her heart froze momentarily as a snow-white and eyeless eel or snake darted beneath her, but it seemed to want to get away from her as much as she from it, and so she moved on, and as she reached the point where she must return or risk blacking, she saw the tunnel floor angle up and reveal a surface that surely contained an inch or so of space to catch her breath. 

 

Lara sighed with greater relief when she emerged into a full-sized cavern much like the one she had left Kelly in. She padded around its damp cold floor on bare feet, pointing her glow stick around like a flashlight, and as she moved by an offset section of wall, it abruptly gave way to a view of the night sky, heavy with clouds but bright with the backlight of a full moon. 

 

The cave let out on the side of a hill, and below there was sparse forestation and then grassland that stretched on close to the horizon, until it reached the very shore along which her boat was moored. 

 

“Close enough to perfect,” Lara murmured. 

 

In increasingly good spirits, she made her way back to Kelly’s cavern and found him staring intently at the water, clad only in boxer shorts. His face erupted into gladness as she swam over to him with Olympic strokes. She took his offered hand and let him pull her up despite her being able to do it herself. 

 

“There’s a short tunnel to the other side of this ridge, and it leads to plains I crossed after landing here,” she informed him happily. 

 

“Thank God,” Kelly sighed, but then his handsome features twisted with some unreadable emotion and he turned away. 

 

Lara put her hand on his shoulder. “What is it, Kelly?” She regretted the question, since she knew he must already be having survivor’s guilt, but she wasn’t sure what else to say. 

 

He shook his head. “Ah, don’t worry about me. I shouldn’t think about it now. I’ll grieve for my friends when we’ve made it to your boat. I just…” His wiped at his eyes. “How is it I’m still here? I’m just a green boy, as you said..”

 

“No, no,” Lara said gently. “I just have a wry sense of humor in the face of — you know — peril and uncertainty.” She lifted her brows in amused self-deprecation.  “It’s a personality defect, I think.”

 

“Just speaking your mind, more like,” Kelly said gloomily. He walked away a pace and folded his arms. 

 

Lara almost laughed in spite of his mood. He looked so boyish in that stance it was hard not to think it charming. Surprisingly, she found herself rather attracted by his naivete and insecurity, probably because so many men she encountered were swaggering, arrogant buffoons who were used to capturing fawning women with their cartoonish bravado. Here was an angelically handsome young man who seemed to think only of others and very little of himself. 

 

“I suppose we should prepare to leave,” Lara said after a moment. 

 

Kelly turned back to her,  made a clicking sound. “Not a good idea to travel at night, Miss Croft. As you saw these dinos are more active when its cool. Best wait until dawn.”

 

“Ah, very well.” She felt an inappropriate impulse that surprised to her smile in spite of herself. 

 

_ Lara Croft, Cradle Robber _ , she thought wryly. 

She was only 24 herself, but her incredible life experiences had already given her the mindset and poise of a woman of  50. Still, she was a young woman, and he had just the rare type of vulnerability she liked in her men. 

 

“Do you have a girlfriend, Kelly?” 

 

“No, Miss. I had one very seriously until last year, but these expeditions kept me away too much, and we drifted apart.”

 

“It’s not an easy field for a romantic,” she said wistfully, drifting toward him.  “But you might be glad you’re single now.”

 

“Oh?” He shrank back a little, as though he thought she didn’t mean to get so close. 

 

“We have a full night ahead of us, and you have thoughts that need distracting,” Lara went on, trailing her finger down his arm. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to have a little fun. After all, it’s not often I find a guy I want to be friendly with.”

 

Kelly tried to swallow and gulped dryly. “Well, I...I can’t rightly say I despise the idea. What do you want to do?”

 

“Nothing major,” she laughed. “I can tell you’re about to jump out of your skin, so you just let me take control.”

 

He nodded, and so she took his hand and led him to his sleeping bag pallet, where they both laid down on the fairly comfortable padding, he on his back and she at his side, resting on her elbow. Lara rubbed her hand through his hair, and he closed his eyes at the sleep-inducing sensation. After a moment, she put her hand on his smooth, freckled chest muscles and traced a line down his toned abdomen, which was fuzzy with light red wisps. He breathed deeply and suddenly as she reached under the waistband of his shorts, across the fuzz of his mons, but not quite touching where his manhood began. 

 

Lara giggled. “So sensitive.”

 

Kelly smirked and settled back down, his eyes closed. 

 

More slowly, she slid her hand under again, this time lightly pushing her hand over the top of his penis, and rubbing it with her thumb. He was a bit bigger than she expected, although he probably wouldn’t have a career in a certain film industry.  It felt nice, and she continued to rub him, enjoying the feeling of him growing more firm beneath her touch until it strained against the cloth of his shorts. She pulled the soft  material down and his erection popped free. 

 

“Mmm, very nice,” she told him, pulling it slowly and rhythmically. 

 

Before he went, she stopped to cup his red-fuzzed balls, squeezing them gently. After a moment, she resumed pulling his hard penis until it was pink and throbbing. Lara was herself aroused to the point where she was eager for him to attend the yearning she felt between her legs, so she continued rubbing him until a few seconds later he made a little gasping sound and his pelvis rocked slightly as a clear white stream lanced out onto the bottom of his tummy and across the top of her hand. He continued to gasp under his breath as she milked the rest of his desire from him, until she could tell he was completely finished and his erection began ebbing away. 

 

Wiping her hand and his stomach with a paper towel from a roll that was conveniently placed, she pulled his boxers back up over his tumescent, picturesque penis and patted it lightly. 

 

“Now it’s my turn, and a little extra,” she told him, and the huskiness in her voice was almost comical to her. “Do you know how to do it with your mouth?”

 

Kelly nodded quickly. “Oh, that I do, and I’ve been told I’m rather good at it.”

 

“Sounds promising.”

 

They changed places, then resituated the pallet to suit the coming activity.  Kelly started to prop himself up between her legs, but Lara laughed and pulled him back to her side. “Take it slow, Kelly.  Remember how I touched you first?”

 

Lara reached behind her and unclasped her top, but did not pull it off. “Just to make it a little easier,” she said with a wink. 

 

“Sorry, I’m a little nervous,” he said. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her stomach, rubbing the soft ridges of muscle, slowly working the nerve to go up and touch her breasts. 

 

Instead, he moved down to her upper thighs, lightly caressing her smooth skin, and then her forearm which was laying against it, to her upper arm, across her shoulder…

 

Kelly pulled away the top and let it fall to the other side, revealing breasts that were neither small nor large, but firm and round, with small areolas and dark pink nipples. His massaged them both with equal relish and for some time, and his enthusiasm was so apparent Lara grabbed his new erection and giggled. 

 

“You are one of a very few blokes who have seen them,” she said. “Have fun, but don’t forget the rest.”

 

“Right, right,” Kelly said apologetically. 

 

He trailed back down to her legs, and then teased her the same way she did him, but sliding his hand over her shaven mons, but without touching the cleft at the bottom. Her reaction was a little more subdued, but she breathed a sigh of approval and smiled, glancing down. Encouraged, he moved around to kneel, and pulled her bottom piece off and over her finely shaped foot, revealing the perfection of her womanhood.

 

With a tremulous breath, he settled down between her elegantly spread legs, and there he was face to face with the delicate vertical seam of pink that was the source of  untold millennia of strife and longing in the world. 

 

He licked her slowly at first, and as she made noises he spread her lips and licked the rosey nub until Lara moaned openly and put her hands in his curly red hair.  Kelly wasn’t sure it would be enough, so he slowly reached under his his chin and slid a finger into the smooth wetness, and began a “come hither” motion as his tongue lapped at her eagerly, and so he continued for several long minutes.  

 

“Oh!” She cried at last, breaking the silence of the cave. “Keep going!”

 

He did until his jaw was sore and his finger was numb, and suddenly it happened. 

 

Lara Croft came. 

 

She moaned and seethed breath between her teeth as her strong thighs flexed alarmingly tight on his shoulders, and she came halfway up as if doing a sit-up and seized two handfuls of his hair like she was trying to drown him in a pan of water.  

 

“Mmmmm.”  At last she let him go, smiling radiantly and laughing at his disheveled appearance.  Kelly’s mouth was wet and his hair was puffed up and wavy. 

 

“How was it?” He asked. 

 

“Didn’t you hear?” Lara asked as she pulled on her tank top and bottoms. “It was fantastic.” She glanced at his shorts, which were still quite pitched. “Might as well put it away, Kelly. It’s not seeing anymore action.”

 

He sighed goodnaturedly. “Oh well.” 

 

Afterward, they ate some self-heating stew and fell fast asleep without conversation, as they were drained by the events of the day and the thorough release of their mutual pleasure.

 

In the morning (according to her own body clock) Lara shook Kelly awake, who had been sleeping like a baby, with his mouth slightly parted and breathing steadily.  He looked so handsome and peaceful she was reluctant to do it, but she was eager to put the island behind them, as they still had hours of walking ahead, as well as a lengthy voyage. 

 

“You ready for a swim?” She asked. 

 

Kelly ran a hand through his ruddy hair, turning over. “Oh, God, it wasn’t all a bad dream,” he said groggily. 

 

Lara stood up and went to get her pants. Before she put them on she looked back at him, knowing he was looking at her exquisitely round posterior. “Not everything was a nightmare, I hope.”

 

“Oh no!” He cried, realizing his careless phrasing. “I’ll never forget it, Miss Croft.”

 

She shook her head, smiling fondly. “I think you earned the right to call me Lara.”

 

“Lara... he repeated, and started to lay back down.

 

“My boat has a proper bed on it,” she said with a slight musical tone. 

 

A second later, Kelly was on his feet and collecting his gear with military efficiency.  "May the road rise up to meet us!" He proverbed. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
